Príncipe Aaron
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Emily regresa a DC para un caso y trae una sorpresa con ella. ¿Esta pequeña cosa podrá llevar a los dos agentes de cabellos negros a estar finalmente juntos? Two-shot.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Es una traducción de un two-shot llamado Prince Aaron y está en inglés. Pertenece a oliviahotchner, la cual me ha dado permiso para traducir la historia al español. Los personajes pertenecen a la CBS y a Jeff Davis, los personajes que no reconozcáis y la historia son de oliviahotchner.**

 **PD: Hay cosas que no he podido hacer una traducción literal. Si veis algún error en la traducción, decídmelo y lo cambiaré.**

* * *

"Chicos, de verdad, muchas gracias. Estuvimos en este maldito caso más de dos meses. Eso me había cabreado realmente". Emily dijo mientras el equipo estaba reunido en la Sala de Conferencias.

Ella estuvo trabajando en un caso que involucraba a una red de prostitución internacional y su equipo no estaba cerca de una pista. Cuando los cuerpos de algunas de las mujeres desaparecidas comenzaron a encontrarse en diferentes ubicaciones: en Londres, París, Roma y, finalmente, en DC, decidió llamar a Hotch y pedir la ayuda de la BAU. A continuación, cogió su propio equipo y voló de regreso a Quántico y trabajó con sus amigos durante ocho días antes de que lograran la solución del caso.

"No hay problema, Prentiss. Nosotros estamos siempre dispuestos a ayudar a una vieja amiga". Dijo Hotch sonriendo ligeramente.

"Gracias de todos modos. Aunque... ¿me estas llamando vieja, Hotch?" Ella preguntó con un tono fingido, bromeando.

El equipo le sonrió y Hotch negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no. Si tú eres vieja entonces ¿Qué hay de Dave?" Le contestó serio y el equipo se rió de la cara indignada del italiano.

"Acabo de recordar que tú eres más viejo que ella también, Aaron…"

"Sí, cinco años, no dieciséis". Él dijo sonriendo.

Ellos rieron y García dijo nostálgica. "Realmente echaba de menos esto, todos nosotros, juntos…"

"Yo también, PG. Yo también". Emily sonrió.

"Por favor, ¿dime que tienes más de seis horas esta vez?" -preguntó, y chilló al visto bueno de Emily. "¡Entonces vamos de fiesta!"

"Yo voto por una cena tranquila y tengo que hacer una llamada primero". Dijo Emily cogiendo su móvil. Ella marcó un número y sonrió cuando la otra persona contestó. "Hola bebé"

Todos se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad.

"Sí, acabamos de terminar. Vamos a cenar, ¿tienes hambre? Bueno, ven muy rápido porque quiero que conozcas a mis amigos... Por supuesto que está aquí. ¿No te dije que estaría? Está bien, también te amo preciosa. Déjame hablar con Jane. Hey, ¿está todo bien? Bueno, te voy a mandar un mensaje con la dirección. Nos vemos, adiós".

Ella se giró al equipo y sonrió ante sus caras. "¿Quién era, princesa?"

"El amor de mi vida". Ella dijo sonriendo.

"OMG, ¿estás enamorada? ¿Cómo es que no sé ésto?" Dijo García indignada.

"Aquí, echad un vistazo". Tomó su bolso y sacó su cartera, la abrió y mostró una imagen al equipo. Todos miraron a la imagen confusos cuando ella aclaró. "Esta es Bethany, mi hija". Era una niña con un vestido verde y coletas, su desdentada y amplia sonrisa y en sus manos sostenía con fuerza una muñeca blanca como la nieve.

"¿Tienes una hija?" preguntó Hotch confuso.

"Sí, la tengo. La adopté hace seis meses. Ustedes saben que siempre he querido ser mamá y cuando me di cuenta de que yo no iba a encontrar a la persona correcta y mi tiempo llegaba a su fin me decidí a hacer algo sobre ello. Busqué algunas clínicas, pero los procedimientos no funcionaron. Me hice algunas pruebas y se enteraron de que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de quedar embarazada por lo que me di por vencida. Todavía quería ser madre por lo que decidí adoptar. Busqué algunas agencias y cuando encontré a Bethany simplemente lo supe. Conectamos. Puesto que ella ya tiene seis años, ellos no tenían ningún interés en ella así que lo hizo más fácil".

"¡Ella es muy bonita Emily!" comentó JJ.

"Ella es mi todo. Finalmente me siento completa, ya sabes. Por supuesto me gustaría darle un verdadero hogar, con ambos padres, pero, sinceramente, prefiero estar sola con ella que poner algún idiota en su vida".

"¿Ella dónde está ahora?" preguntó Dave.

"En el hotel con la niñera. Están esperando por la dirección para encontrarnos en el restaurante".

"¿El Carmine's?" David sugirió a los otros. Se pusieron de acuerdo y Emily mandó un mensaje a la niñera con la dirección. Ellos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a los ascensores.

"Hey Em, cuando estabas hablando con Bethany le dijiste 'desde luego que está aquí'. ¿Quién es él?" preguntó JJ curiosa.

Emily sólo sonrió. "Oh, ustedes lo van a ver. Sólo os advierto, cuando ella vea uno de ustedes va a flipar".

Se metieron en sus coches y se dirigieron al restaurante. Justo cuando estaban aparcando Emily vio a su hija salir de un taxi con su niñera. Ella fue a ellos y llamó a su hija. "¡Hola corazón!"

"¡Mami!" La niña gritó y corrió hacia su madre, que la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. "¡Te extrañé!"

"Yo también te extrañé, bebé." Ella sonrió a la chica y se volvió a su niñera, que le estaba entregando las bolsas de la niña. "Hey Jane. ¿No te quedas a cenar?"

La niñera sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No, en realidad tengo algunos amigos que me están esperando en un pub del centro. ¿Te importa?"

"Por supuesto que no, nuestro vuelo es mañana a las 14:00. ¡Que se diviertan!" Ella y la niña saludaron a la niñera mientras ella volvía a entrar en el taxi. "Está bien, vámonos. Tenemos que encontrarnos con unos amigos de mamá..."

"¿Dónde está el? ¿Dónde está él, mami?" pregunto la niña excitada.

Emily se rió y se volvió hacia el equipo que está esperando delante del restaurante. "Está aquí mismo, corazón... Hola chicos, ella es Bethany. Bebé, estos son mis amigos". Miró a la niña que estaba mirando el agente de cabello negro con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

"Él está aquí..." La niña susurró con asombro. Todo el equipo observó el objeto de la atención de la niña. Estaba confundido también, sin entender por qué la niña lo estaba mirando a él de esa manera. De repente salió de su trance y gritó a su madre. "¡Bájame, Bájame mami!"

Emily se rió y puso la niña en el suelo. "A por ello, preciosa". Ella se rió cuando la niña se fue a su antiguo jefe y empezó a preguntar si él la recogería.

"Príncipe Aaron!" Gritó, con los brazos extendidos hacia él diciendo que quería que la cogiera.

Aún confundido, Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír a la dulce niña y la levantó. "Hola cariño".

La niña se quedó sin aliento cuando él sonrió y se volvió hacia su madre. "¡Mami! ¡Es aún más bonito!" Emily contuvo una risa e hizo un gesto a su hija.

"Él es, ¿verdad?" La niña asintió con entusiasmo y Emily se rió. "Está bien, vamos a conseguir una mesa y te prometo que te voy a explicar todo sobre el Príncipe Aaron..." Dijo sonriendo a las caras del equipo.

Consiguieron una mesa y se sentaron. Emily se volvió hacia su hija. "Ven aquí bebé. Siéntate al lado de mamá..." Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la silla de su lado.

La niña hizo un puchero y sacudió la cabeza, apretando su agarre en el cuello de Hotch. "No mamá. Quiero quedarme con el Príncipe Aaron. Prometo que voy a ser buena".

"Él puede sentarse a tu lado, preciosa". Razonó pero la chica no le dejó ir. "Bethany..."

"Está bien Emily. Ella puede sentarse conmigo". Hotch dijo sonriendo a la niña y se sentó junto a Emily. Ella le sonrió y le acarició el cabello de su hija.

"Ella se va a dormir pronto. Jane ya le dio la cena..." Dijo en voz baja mirando a la niña que estaba jugando con la corbata de Hotch, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sus ojos ya cerrados.

La camarera vino y todo el mundo hizo sus órdenes. Una vez que se había ido García se volvió a Emily y se cruzó las manos. "Bien, pluma de azúcar, ahora explica. ¿Cómo el jefe se convirtió en el príncipe Aaron?"

Emily se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Es todo culpa tuya, ¿sabes?"

"¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo que es mi culpa?"

"¿Recuerdas esa foto que me enviaste cuando estaba en el mal momento?" preguntó Emily.

"¿De ti y del jefe? Por supuesto, me encanta esa foto..." Ella respondió sonriendo.

"¿Que foto?" Hotch preguntó curioso.

"Oh, es una de nosotros bailando en la boda de JJ. Tú tienes esta gran sonrisa llena de hoyuelos..." Emily le dijo sonriendo. "García me lo envió en un correo electrónico cuando le dije que no me sentía muy bien. Ella dijo '¡sois increíbles, mira, la sonrisa que hay en la cara del jefe! Me encantó, y la imprimí. Lo puse en mi sala de estar, junto con las otras imágenes que tengo del equipo. Así, un día, dos semanas después de que ella vino a vivir conmigo, le estaba contando las historias de mis amigos y le mostré nuestras imágenes. Cuando vio una se acabó asustando. Nosotras habíamos visto Blancanieves la noche anterior y cuando ella te vio dijo "mira mamá, es el Príncipe de la noche anterior, ¡lo conoces! Traté de decirle que eras mi amigo Aaron, pero ella no lo tomó. A partir de este día que eres oficialmente el Príncipe Aaron". Ella terminó la historia y el equipo estaba riendo, mirando a la niña en el regazo de Hotch.

"Estás bromeando..." sonrió JJ.

"Oh, no sólo es cierto, sino que en realidad robó la foto y se la llevó a su habitación. Ella la puso en la mesita de noche". Dijo ella y todo el mundo se rió entre dientes. "Ella está completamente enamorada. Cuando le dije que veníamos aquí ella dijo que no quería venir. Pero sólo tuve que decir que iba a conocer al Príncipe Aaron y salió corriendo a su habitación. Lo juro por Dios, nunca había visto a nadie hacer una maleta con tanta rapidez".

"No lo puedo creer..." Hotch negó con la cabeza, acariciando la espalda y el pelo de la niña, sonriendo cuando ella se acurrucó más cerca de él.

"Créeme. Todas las noches tengo que contarle una historia sobre el Príncipe Aaron. De hecho, ¿me podéis actualizar sobre sus casos recientes? Me estoy quedando sin historias..." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Le cuentas historias acerca de mí?" Hotch preguntó sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que sí. Eres su héroe, su príncipe. Su favorito fue cuando salvaste a una pequeña princesa de su malvada tía. ¡A ella le encanta!"

Morgan resopló. "¿Te refieres a Kate Jacobs? ¿En Potomac Mills?"

"Exactamente". Emily asintió y todo el mundo se rió entre dientes. Continuaron hablando de otras cosas y comieron su cena cuando llegó. Hacia el final de la noche, se repartieron la cuenta y recogieron sus cosas para irse. Estaban fuera del restaurante cuando Emily se volvió a Hotch y recogió a Bethany. Al igual que ella trató cogerla de Hotch la chica apretó su agarre en él de nuevo y puso mala cara. Emily suspiró. "Amor. Es hora de volver al hotel. Tenemos que irnos".

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero la chica no se movió. "No". Ella dijo tercamente, haciendo que todos sonrieran.

"Bebé, Aaron tiene que volver a casa. Y vamos a volver a Londres mañana. Tenemos que descansar". Dijo calmando a la niña.

"¿Podemos llevarlo a casa? Voy a cuidar de él, lo prometo". La chica preguntó inocentemente.

Dave y Morgan se ahogaron y los otros trataron de sofocar sus risas. "Cariño, vive aquí. No lo podemos llevar a casa. Él no es un animal doméstico".

"Pero me gusta. Es cómodo y huele bien. ¡Y él es bonito!" Ella se quejó y todo el mundo se rió.

"Guapo, corazón. Es guapo. Y ya se ha dicho no que podemos. Él vive aquí. Y él tiene un pequeño príncipe, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿El Príncipe Jack?" Ella preguntó con tristeza.

"Sí preciosa. Él tiene que volver a casa con el príncipe Jack".

La chica se acercó más a Hotch tristemente y suspiró. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó sin aliento. "¡Ya lo sé! ¡Puedes casarte con él! ¡Eres como Blancanieves y él es como su príncipe! Así te casas con él y que podrían ser felices para siempre. ¡Me gustaría ser la hermana del Príncipe Jack! ¡Y el Príncipe Aaron sería mi papá! Quiero que él sea mi papá, mamá... "

Emily miró a su hija sin hablar durante unos minutos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de averiguar qué decir a su hija. Todo el equipo también se quedó en silencio ante la petición inocente de la niña, mirando entre Emily y Hotch y preguntándose qué haría ahora. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Emily suspiró derrotada. "Cariño, no puedo casarme con él".

"¿Por qué no?" Ella hizo un puchero.

"Porque no puedo, bebé. Él es sólo mi amigo. Y él ya tiene su princesa... Ella es muy agradable y bonita y él la quiere mucho". Dijo tratando de convencer a la niña.

"En realidad, Emily, no lo es. La Princesa Beth no está más en el cuadro..." dijo Dave con suficiencia y sonrió cuando ella lo miró.

"Dave, no estás ayudando". Emily gimió, volviéndose a Hotch. "Lo siento, yo no lo sabía". Ella dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Está bien..." Murmuró en voz baja.

"¡Mira! ¡Tú puedes casarte con él!" La niña volvió a sonreír.

"No Bethany, no puedo. No funciona así. Y nos tenemos que ir porque ya ha pasado tu hora de dormir y tenemos un día completo mañana. Ven con mamá, querida..." Ella le dijo, pero la niña la sacudió cabeza y agarró Hotch más fuertemente.

"Bethany..." Emily suspiró pero Hotch la interrumpió.

"¿Cómo os vais al hotel?"

"JJ me va a llevar".

"Te puedo llevar. TÚ conduces y ella se queda conmigo y cuando llegamos allí la metemos en la cama. Será más fácil".

"¿Estás seguro? Jack..."

"Está con Jess y sus abuelos durante el fin de semana. Realmente, no hay ningún problema".

"Bueno, está bien entonces. Gracias, lo siento mucho por eso".

"No hay problema". Él le sonrió. "Vamos amor". Dijo sonriendo a la niña en sus brazos.

Se metieron en el coche y ella arrancó el motor. Miró por el retrovisor y miró a Hotch sonriendo a su hija y sonrió con tristeza ante la risa de la niña. Ella suspiró y puso el coche en la calle con su cabeza dando vueltas. Las palabras de su hija jugaron en su cabeza una y otra vez y sintió que su corazón se contraía. Ella hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería dar a su hija una casa real, con una mamá y un papá y una estabilidad, como ella se merece. Y si ella iba a ser honesta consigo misma, ella no conocía un mejor hombre para el trabajo que Aaron Hotchner. Cualquier persona que lo conocía era consciente del gran padre era él y que realmente pensaba que él era el hombre más increíble que había conocido en sus vidas.

Suspirando aparcó en frente del hotel donde se alojaba. Estaba empezando a lamentar haberla traído a este viaje. Incluso si ella estaba tan evidentemente feliz por conocer al Príncipe Aaron, simplemente rompería su corazón cuando volvieran a Inglaterra y no lo vieran en un tiempo muy largo. Ella apagó el motor y salió, cogiendo las bolsas de la niña en el asiento del pasajero. Hotch salió fuera, con la niña todavía bien envuelta en sus brazos, riéndose de algo que estaba diciendo.

Entraron al interior del hotel y luego en el ascensor y se quedó en silencio, pensando. Ella trató de ignorar la alegría en el pecho de la noticia de la ruptura de Hotch con Beth. La mujer había sido una de las razones por las que aceptó la oferta de trabajo en Londres, cuando Clyde la llamó. Había estado enamorada de su jefe durante más de cuatro años y la visión de él con otra mujer era simplemente demasiado de soportar para ella. Ella no era egoísta. Ella quería que fuera feliz y si Beth lo hacía, ella estaba también bien. Pero verlos juntos le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía que superarlo. Y ella no podía hacerlo estando cerca de él el ochenta y cinco por ciento de su tiempo.

Así que se fue a otro continente, a otro país, a otro trabajo. Cuando ella le dijo lo de la oferta y la apoyó completamente y le dijo que si ella pensaba que era lo mejor debía ir, sabía que era la decisión correcta. Él la echaría de menos, al menos no como lo deseaba también. Entonces, ¿cuál fue el punto de estar aquí? Ella estaba luchando después de Doyle. Había perdido parte de ella. Había sufrido tanto y su trabajo no se sentía bien para ella nunca más. Y la única esperanza que tenía fue construir algo real, algo bueno, no iba a suceder.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? Estas muy callada". Si tranquila voz la despertó cuando el ascensor sonó indicando que estaban en su planta.

"Sí, estoy bien, sólo cansada". Mintió y miró a su hija, ya que ella se estaba quedando dormida. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encendió las luces, dejando caer las bolsas en la pared cercana. "Vamos a ponerla en la cama". Dijo dirigiéndolos a la cama de matrimonio en el área de la habitación. Ella había conseguido un mini-apartamento, con un dormitorio separado y una pequeña cocina y sala de estar. Vio cómo Hotch dejaba su hija con cuidado en la cama y luego fue a quitarse los zapatos.

Ella alzó la vista justo cuando Hotch estaba acariciando el cabello oscuro de la niña y le daba un beso en la frente. "Buenas noches, dulce princesa..." Susurró y Emily no pudo evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Le puso la manta sobre ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza, susurrando su buenas noches. Cuando se volvió a Hotch vio que estaba mirando el marco colocado en la mesita de noche. "¿Así que este es el cuadro?" -preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, con miedo de despertar Bethany. "Sí, esa es la foto".

Fueron a la sala y le sonrió. "Es una muy buena foto".

"Lo es". Ella asintió con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual. Se volvió a la cocina. "¿Quieres café?"

"Por supuesto". Él asintió, acercándose a ella. Se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba evitando el contacto visual desde las palabras de su hija en frente del restaurante y estaba demasiado tranquila desde que llegaron a la habitación. "¿Seguro que estás bien, Emily?"

Vio que ella hundía los hombros y agarraba el mostrador con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza. "Estoy bien Hotch, es solo que..." Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. "Me pregunto si yo estoy siendo lo suficientemente buena para ella, ya sabes. Es decir, ella está pidiendo un padre... tal vez debería esforzarme más para encontrar a alguien que me ayude a criarla, que pudiera ser una figura paternal para ella. Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta pensando que soy todo lo que necesita... "

"No creo que eso es lo que ella quería decir Emily. Ella estaba más que emocionada por reunirse conmigo y... no sé..." Intentó facilitar sus preocupaciones. "Si quieres, tal vez podríamos llegar a algo. Me podría llamar de vez en cuando y me gustaría hablar con ella... tal vez incluso por Skype..."

Pero ella negó con la cabeza. "No, Hotch... No creo que sea una buena idea... sería simplemente animarla en algo que nunca pasaría... esto no pasará..." Ella dijo haciendo un gesto entre ellos. "Ella sólo tiene que entender que... y acostumbrarse..." dijo con un hilo de voz volviéndose hacia el mostrador y volviendo a mirar la máquina de café, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Ella estaba realmente lamentándose sobre la invitación a quedarse para el café.

Hotch cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. A pesar de que nada había pensado remotamente que algo pudiera pasar entre ellos, siempre había tenido ojos para ella. Él simplemente no podía no hacerlo. Ella era tan cautivadora, encantadora, alegre, divertida y tan condenadamente hermosa. No era un hombre que no se diera cuenta de ella. Era simplemente imposible... Así que se reanudó a sí mismo como su jefe y amigo de vez en cuando, su admiración a distancia, disfrutando de su compañía durante todo el tiempo que pudo y tratando de enterrar dentro de sí mismo la perspectiva de tener cualquier tipo de sentimientos hacia ella.

Cuando se había visto afectada por Doyle y tuvo que fingir su muerte lo hizo pedazos, no por mentir a su equipo, sino debido a la enorme brecha que dejó dentro de su pecho con su ausencia. Era tan insoportable estar en el BAU sin ella, sin saber si estaba bien, si estaba viva, si ella estaba a salvo, que había saltado a la primera oportunidad de correr, ir a Pakistán para una asignación de ocho semanas.

Cuando regresó estaba tan feliz y aliviado e incluso con todos los problemas de confianza con el equipo y el riesgo que tomó para ella en su trabajo, él no podía lamentar ni siquiera por un segundo lo que había hecho. Luego Beth se acercó y vio en ella una oportunidad para tratar de borrar los sentimientos tan sofocantes que tenía sobre su morena subordinada. Y ella era tan fácil y ligera y le recordó a Emily en algunos aspectos. Así que se dejó llevar por ella. Intentó olvidarse de Emily de cualquier manera. Se permitió que aprender a amar a Beth, y lo hizo, en algunos aspectos. Pero nunca, nunca podría olvidar completamente sus sentimientos por Emily.

Pero no podía dejar de notar el tono de tristeza cuando ella dijo que no iba a suceder jamás. Y detrás del horror en su cara cuando Bethany le pidió que se casara con él había tristeza también. Casi un duelo, melancolía... ¿por qué iba a sentir esto? ¿Podría sentir algo también? ¿Podría ella quererlo que él como siempre la había querido? ¿Podría también pensar que podrían construir algo juntos, como una familia, con Jack y ahora Bethany?

Se aclaró la garganta y dio unos pasos hacia ella. Estaba cansado de esperar y preguntando lo que podría haber sido... "¿Emily?" Él la llamó. Cuando ella tarareaba y se dio cuenta, continuó. "¿Si te hago una pregunta prometes darme una respuesta honesta?"

Se volvió hacia él con curiosidad y levantó una ceja hacia él. "Sí…"

"Cuando dices que esto no podría suceder jamás", dijo mencionándolos a ambos "¿lo dices porque no me quieres y pensaste que nunca podría suceder o porque piensas que yo nunca te he querido y nunca pensabas que podría pasar?"

El vio sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca abierta y pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez tuviera una oportunidad. Tal vez lo deseaba tanto como lo hacía. "¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeó débilmente.

Él pensó durante unos segundos y dijo apostillándolo. Ella se iba mañana. Si ella se reía de él o le decía que era una locura que no tendría que hacer frente a ella mañana o en cualquier momento. Dio un paso hacia ella. "Porque lo hice. Pensaba en esto, sobre ti, una y otra y otra vez tantas veces, que honestamente no recuerdo un momento en que yo no pensara en ti..." Él sonrió cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y con la boca abierta y dio los últimos pasos entre ellos. Se llevó la mano para acariciar la mejilla y sonrió aún más cuando sus ojos se cerraron. "Nunca me he permitido incluso pensar que tú podrías pensar en mí así como yo pensaba en ti. Quiero decir, ¿por qué? Soy un viejo hombre adicto al trabajo, divorciado, que nunca sonríe y no tienen ningún sentido del humor. No sé lo que es tener diversión y dejarlo ir durante tanto maldito tiempo... ¿por qué una mujer tan maravillosa y hermosa pensaba en mí así? Pero siempre me he preguntado... ¿sería tu piel suave y tersa como siempre parecía ser? ¿Tus labios tendrían un sabor tan dulce como siempre he imaginado que sería? ¿Te retorcerías y gemirías bajo mi tacto como siempre me he preguntado si lo harías? "

Ella trató de reprimir un gemido pero no pudo. ¿Cómo podría? El hombre de sus sueños estaba allí mismo, tocándola, diciendo que pensaba en ella una y otra vez y diciendo que quería saber cómo se sentía, cómo sabía, ¿cómo sonaba?, ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esto? ¿Por qué debería resistirse a esto?

"Te he amado durante tanto maldito tiempo..." Ella susurró y le oyó una respiración aguda. "Siempre he pensado en ti, de lo maravilloso que eres, lo reflexivo, cómo cuidas, como endulzas tu propio camino... cómo-se dirigió directamente a él, lo decidido, muy honorable... cómo tan ridículamente guapo con tus ojos color avellana y tus malditos hoyuelos lindos que siempre me fundió en un charco en cuestión de segundos... "ella abrió los ojos y se reunió con su clavando la vista en ella con una ternura y una intensidad que hacía que sus rodillas se pusieran débiles. "He intentado tan duramente no pensar en ti de esta manera... Nunca pensé que me mirabas como algo más que un compañero de trabajo y tal vez un amigo ... y cuando llegó Beth ..." Cerró los ojos de nuevo. "Fue el empujón que necesitaba para decidir que tenía que dejarte ir. Necesitaba obtener más de ti. Estaba feliz de que fueras feliz, incluso si estabas con ella... pero cuando Clyde llamó y me ofreció el trabajo me encontré en el la oportunidad de realmente dejarte ir. Tener un nuevo comienzo, ya sabes". Ella abrió los ojos. "Pero cada vez que tenía una cita, cada vez que conocía a alguien no podía evitar compararlo contigo. Y no había ni siquiera una duda, nadie podía ser tan bueno como tú. Y vi que no podía nunca encontrar a nadie porque sabía cómo era el mejor... pero no podía tener... "

Él cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de ella. "¿Realmente desperdiciamos todo este tiempo?"

"Somos idiotas..." Ella respondió, y antes de que pudiera pensar, sus labios estaban sobre los de ella y ella estaba en el cielo.

Él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo duro, gimiendo cuando ella abrió la boca para él y su lengua se puso en contacto con los suyos. Se besaron durante varios minutos con pereza y dejar que sus manos vagaran alrededor de sus cuerpos, descubrió sus curvas y trazos, memorizando cada centímetro del otro tanto como era posible.

Cuando se separaron para respirar por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos y en ocasiones se robaron dulces besos. Él suspiró con satisfacción y se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. "Te amo..." Ella dejó escapar un sollozo y le sonrió, una sola lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. "Y Emily... No quiero dejarte ir. No importa lo que necesitas. Yo no te voy a dejar ir, nunca más..."

"¿Cómo se va a hacer este trabajo, Hotch? Tenemos un océano entre nosotros y no podemos dejarlo todo. Tenemos nuestros puestos de trabajo, tienes a Jack, tengo a Bethany. ¿Cómo podemos hacer para que esto funcione de esta manera?"

"Emily, ¿me amas?" Le pidió a grave.

"Si, mucho". Ella dijo con sinceridad.

"Entonces vamos a hacer este trabajo. Sentémonos y hablemos, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo guiándola hacia el sofá.

"Bueno". Tienen una gran cantidad de cosas que discutir. Y sólo una cosa en la cabeza. Finalmente.

* * *

 **Cuando tenga lista la segunda parte la subiré.**


	2. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Es una traducción de un two-shot llamado Prince Aaron y está en inglés. Pertenece a oliviahotchner, la cual me ha dado permiso para traducir la historia al español. Los personajes pertenecen a la CBS y a Jeff Davis, los personajes que no reconozcáis y la historia son de oliviahotchner.**

 **PD: Hay cosas que no he podido hacer una traducción literal. Si veis algún error en la traducción, decídmelo y lo cambiaré.**

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá y la sentó en su regazo, acurrucándose más cerca de su pecho. Ella lo besó desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula y sonrió cuando él gimió y apretó su agarre sobre ella. "¿De verdad te tienes que ir mañana? ¿No puedes quedarte un par de días?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "No puedo. Tengo que llevar a Bethany de vuelta a Londres. Yo ni siquiera la debería haber traído a este viaje. Tuve que pedir permiso a la trabajadora social. La tengo solo desde hace seis meses. Tengo que esperar otro seis meses más para hacer las cosas permanentes y tener total autonomía para moverse, viajar, hacer lo que quiera, ya sabes".

Él asintió con tristeza inclinándose para darle un beso. "Entiendo..." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado teniendo en cuenta algo. "Bueno... tengo algunos días de descanso para coger y Jack está en las vacaciones de verano... si no te importa tener dos chicos estadounidenses visitándote por unos días podríamos ir..."

Ella le sonrió. "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto. Nunca he estado en Londres y estoy seguro de que a Jack le encantaría también..." Dijo sonriéndole.

"Por supuesto que no me importa Hotch. Aunque, todavía hay algo que tenemos que hablar... ¿qué hay de Jack? ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar a que estemos juntos?" Ella preguntó con ansiedad.

"Está bien, en primer lugar. ¿Crees que puedes llamarme Aaron? Quiero decir, ya nos hemos besado mucho, estamos haciendo planes para el futuro... Ya no soy su jefe. Soy ¿tu novio...? Es raro, estoy viejo para ser un novio... "dijo haciendo una mueca, haciéndola sonreir.

"Está bien, Aaron... Y no creo que seas viejo. No, en absoluto..." Dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, provocando un rubor de él.

"Claro, lo que sea..." Murmuró, ignorando su sonrisa maliciosa. "De todos modos, en segundo lugar, voy a tener una charla con Jack para explicárselo todo. Pero él es mayor, más maduro. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá y se sentirá feliz por mí. Está obsesionado con mi felicidad..." Él dijo riendo. "Y... a él siempre le ha gustado la señorita Prentiss..."

"Es un niño muy dulce..." Ella sonrió.

Se acurrucó más cerca de él de nuevo, metiendo la cabeza debajo de la barbilla, jugando con su corbata y disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos acariciando su espalda y su cadera. Ella suspiró y lo oyó murmurar. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Ella no quería tener conversaciones serias en este momento. Ella no quería echar a perder lo que estaban empezando a construir juntos después de tantos años esperando. Pero ella sabía que necesitaban hablar de ello. No podían ignorar el elefante en la habitación. Todavía pertenecía a la Oficina de la Interpol en Londres y él todavía dirigía la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI en Quántico. Todavía había 3.665.18 millas entre ellos. También hay dos hijos a tener en cuenta antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Todavía hay tantas cosas para que todo vaya mal.

"Estoy pensando en la cantidad de cosas que aún tenemos que hacer entre nosotros..." Murmuró y lo oyó suspirar.

"Lo sé, cariño". Dijo en voz baja. "Y sé que no vamos a ser capaces de resolver nada en este momento o estar juntos de forma permanente en este momento tampoco. Pero creo que podemos encontrar una manera de hacer las cosas hasta entonces y cuando llegue el momento, tomar la decisión que será lo mejor para todos nosotros".

"¿Cómo Aaron? ¿Cómo podemos estar juntos y no estar juntos, al mismo tiempo?" Ella pidió que se sentara derecho para mirarla correctamente.

"No somos adolescentes Emily. Confío en ti. Sé que va a ser terrible a veces con la distancia, pero sé que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para respetarnos el uno al otro. ¿Y con la vida que tenemos? Honestamente bebé, con la rutina, con el trabajo y nuestros hijos, sólo tener a alguien a quien llamar, enviar un texto o incluso sólo para pensar cuando las cosas son duras es todo... "Él discutió con ella.

"Lo sé..." Ella asintió sabiendo que tenía razón. "Hay días en que sólo quiero renunciar. Siento que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, para compartir cosas... es difícil. Es solo..."

"Exactamente... No tiene que ser más..." dijo besándola. Devoró su boca con pasión, tratando de hacer que todos los años que desperdiciaron debido a sus miedos y terquedad. "Es tan bueno para ser capaz de hacer esto... de tenerte aquí, tan cerca... para poder tocarte y besarte y sentir que..." Dijo dándole besos por toda la cara. "Te amo tanto, Emily... mi Emily..." Dijo con reverencia, mirándole la cara y su cuerpo. "Eres mía..." Respiró. "Eres finalmente mía..."

Canturreó y le devolvió el beso a fondo, disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos sobre ella, de su cuerpo bajo sus manos como ella siempre quiso. Su pecho era tan firme y fuerte, con los hombros tan duros y el pelo tan suave y liso. Le pasó las manos por todo su cuerpo, su boca repasó todos los recovecos de la boca, saboreando su sabor a café y menta. Ella no quería dejarlo ir.

Se separaron sin aliento, jadeando y se apoyaron en sus frentes. "Por favor, dime que estás dispuesta a hacer este trabajo..." Susurró con suerte.

Ella lo miró y vio el deseo en sus ojos. Todavía no podía creer que este hombre estaba aquí, suplicando que le diera una oportunidad. "Por supuesto que quiero, Aaron..." Ella susurró. "Estoy asustada..."

"¿De qué estás asustada?" Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa si no podemos hacerlo? ¿Y si empezamos esto a distancia, pero nunca ser capaces de ir más lejos? No es sólo conmigo. Tengo a Bethany y si dejo que se acostumbre y tí y ¿y dejamos de funcionar? Ella adora el suelo por el que pasas. No puedo dejar que mi bebé se quede con el corazón roto, Aaron".

Él le sonrió. "Eres realmente una madre". Ante su ceño fruncido, continuó. "Un padre siempre pone a sus hijos por delante. Eres una gran madre, amor. Entiendo tus preocupaciones, Emily, y yo no puedo decir que no vamos a tener problemas, que no vamos a luchar o incluso que haremos que esto dure para siempre. Diablos, yo estuve casado durante casi veinte años y un día llegué a casa y mi esposa me había dejado". Él respiró profundamente. "Vamos a luchar, vamos a tener que hacer sacrificios y algún día vamos a tener que decidir cuál de los dos tendrá que dejar todo atrás y mudarse". Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Reflexionó sobre cómo continuar. "Yo... he estado pensando últimamente acerca de aceptar la jubilación que me ofrecieron cuando Haley falleció..."

Ella negó la cabeza y lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Qué?"

"He estado pensando... He estado haciendo este trabajo durante tanto tiempo y que me costó mucho, ya sabes. Jessica sustituyó a Haley y prácticamente crió a Jack sola y eso no está bien. Me he perdido casi toda su infancia y yo no quiero perder su adolescencia también. Y estoy cansado. Honestamente, tengo casi cuarenta y seis años y no duermo bien, no como adecuadamente. No sé lo que es tener tiempo para mí, ya sabes. Me gustaría tener tiempo para disfrutar de las cosas, a leer cosas que no tengan asesinos en serie en el mismo. Me gustaría ser capaz de prometer cosas a mi hijo que realmente voy a lograr. Me gustaría llevarlo a un viaje, jugar al fútbol con él sin ser llamado en cualquier momento por un caso o no tener tiempo para llevarlo a comer helado después. Creo que es el momento para mí para poner el Agente Hotchner en stand-by y ser Aaron, el padre, el amigo, el compañero".

"Nunca pensé que te oiría decir que querías retirarte". Ella dijo conmocionada.

"Creo que es lo más inteligente, no es saber lo que quieres hacer, pero darte cuenta de cuándo lo debes dejar. Llevo en la BAU durante más de trece años. Es hora de seguir adelante... hay cosas en la vida que son más importantes".

"Guau…"

"Sí... Por supuesto que puedo darme por vencido. Llevará tiempo... tengo que entrenar a alguien para reemplazarme y asegurarme de que todo va a estar bien sin mí... Pero cuando me vaya, voy a ser capaz de moverme..." se apagó.

Le tomó unos segundos para entender lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Quieres decir a Londres?"

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí... Sé que sería un gran ajuste para Jack y esa es mi gran preocupación, pero creo que podemos hacerlo... lo que podría convertirse en un problema es la familia de Haley, ya pesar de que es mi derecho como su padre, llevarlo lejos, ellos sentirían mucho su ausencia. Especialmente Jess, así que tendría que trabajar esto con ella por un tiempo... hacerle entender, llegar a algunos arreglos para asegurar su contacto con él... "

"Aaron, espera, espera un minuto". Ella lo detuvo. ¿Estaba considerando seriamente en mudarte al otro lado del océano con tu hijo de once años de edad para vivir con ella? "No quiero saltar sobre cualquier decisión. Es una gran oportunidad para ti y especialmente para Jack y no se puede. Jessica estará devastada, no teniéndolo cerca, no es justo, ya perdió a su hermana, él es lo único que tiene de ella... "

"Lo sé Emily pero tengo el derecho a vivir mi vida también y no puedo estar lejos de mi hijo". Razonó.

Ella lo miró por un segundo antes de susurrar. "estás realmente seguro acerca de esto, ¿verdad?"

Él frunció el ceño por un segundo. ¿No podía ver que él realmente quería estar con ella? Se enderezó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "Emily, ¿conoces la primera vez que supe me sentía algo más por tí?" Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Cuando oí a Morgan gritarme en el bullpen y me pareció que estabas en ese recinto con ese sociópata. Supe entonces que la opresión que sentía en mi corazón no era normal. No era algo que debería sentir si se trataba de un subordinado. Y cuando él te estaba pegando... ¿la perspectiva de vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estabas? fue un infierno, Emily. Fue demasiado. Tomó cada habilidad de compartimentación para calmarme y no estallar en ese lugar y matar a ese hijo de puta y llevarte fuera de allí".

"Aaron..." Ella susurró entre lágrimas.

"Y con los años el cariño creció y siempre erais tan increíbles... todo lo que hicieron por mí después de Foyet. Todo lo que hicieron por mí y Jack después de que Haley muriera... simplemente no me diste ninguna otra opción más que amarte y por eso me acerqué a ti y te dejé entrar... yo sabía que nunca podría arriesgar tu carrera tratando de hacer algo así que me contenté simplemente con ser tu amigo... teniéndote cerca... "Él le acarició la mejilla y le limpió una lágrima que caía. "Y cuando pasó lo de Doyle... yo estaba tan asustado. Pensé que no lo lograríamos. Pensé que iba a perderte y era tan difícil de soportar... es por eso que hice lo que hice. Tenía que protegerte, no importa lo que costó".

"Voy a estar siempre agradecida por eso..."

"Y lo haría de nuevo. Te amo Emily. Hemos perdido tanto tiempo. Estoy cansado de eso. Quiero estar contigo... Quiero vivir mi vida contigo y criar a nuestros hijos juntos. Quiero al ser una figura paternal en la vida de Bethany y yo quiero que lo seas para Jack. Quiero que seamos una familia. Lo quiero todo... Si tú no, lo entenderé. Pero yo lo tengo claro desde el principio".

"yo también lo quiero. Pero no quiero que te mudes..." Ella dijo.

"Em..."

"Quiero volver". Dijo mirándolo.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con tu trabajo? ¡Es la Interpol!" El exclamó.

"Lo sé. Y lo he estado haciendo durante casi cuatro años y que no llenó todo lo que tenía en mi pecho desde Doyle". Ella confesó. "Bethany lo hizo. Y ahora, tú. Y eso es lo que necesito. Puedo conseguir un trabajo aquí otra vez. Si vamos a constituir una familia prefiero que sea aquí. No, no tengo a nadie aparte de Bethany y ella no tiene a nadie más que yo. Y ella es más joven. Se ajustaría el cambio mejor que Jack. Y el no perdería el contacto con Jessica. Además, yo extraño a mi familia. El equipo se convirtió en mi casa. Lo echo de menos. Vivir aquí de nuevo me gustaría verlos más a menudo. No sé si volvería a la BAU, probablemente no. No con mi hija. Es demasiado peligroso. Pero hay otras opciones..."

"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió. "Lo estoy. Tengo que esperar seis meses por Bethany pero es probable que tenga tiempo de ordenar todo en la Interpol. Entonces me puedo mudar. ¿Qué opinas?"

La miró sin expresión durante unos segundos antes de dejar que apareciera en sus labios una gran sonrisa. "Creo... creo que me quiero casar contigo".

"Q-qué?" Se atragantó.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Emily Prentiss?" le preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos llorosos.

Ella tragó el sollozo y ella misma se lanzó a él, besándolo con fuerza. "Sí, por supuesto... me casaré contigo. Dios. ¡Me casaré contigo!" Ella dijo riendo.

Él le sonrió y la apoyó de nuevo en su pecho. "Entonces, señora próximamente-Hotchner" comenzó y ella sollozó de nuevo "tenemos seis meses para planificar el resto de nuestras vidas".

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de él. Ella finalmente había encontrado a su príncipe.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS…

"¡Vamos Bethany! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Nuestro vuelo sale en noventa minutos!" Emily gritó a su hija, mirando al otro lado de la habitación para ver si ellas no estaban olvidando nada.

Tuvieron que pasar seis meses, como estaba previsto, pero por fin iban a casa. La adopción de Bethany había terminado y tenía el derecho de llevarla a donde ella quería sin pedir permiso. Había hablado con Clyde justo después de regresar de DC y aunque estaba un poco decepcionado por haberla perdido otra vez él la apoyó y le ayudó a encontrar un reemplazo y entrenarlo para tomar su lugar cuando se fuera.

Durante esos meses no podía hacer ningún otro viaje a Washington DC, debido a Bethany pero Aaron se aseguró de pasar al menos un par de días de cada mes en Londres. Él sólo trajo Jack la primera vez y otra más debido a la escuela, pero el chico estaba completamente enamorado de su nueva hermanastra y había aceptado a Emily muy bien.

Ellos usaron todos los recursos que pudieron para mantenerse en contacto a diario. Debido a la diferencia horaria se llamaban en horas específicas, para ponerse al día, hablar de su día y hablar con los niños. Aaron trató de llamar todas las noches en la hora de acostarse de Bethany para contar sus historias y desearle buenas noches y la niña siempre lo esperaba con ansiedad para ello. Siempre hablaba de su Papá Príncipe a todos en la escuela y todos los que querían oír.

Por supuesto que tenían sus momentos difíciles. Lucharon a veces, sobre todo debido a las inseguridades de Emily pero siempre encontraron una manera de arreglar las cosas.

Su peor pelea fue una vez cuando Bethany se puso muy enferma y tuvo que ser hospitalizada. Emily lo llamó, pero él estaba en el medio de una negociación de rehenes y no lo vio hasta casi cuatro horas más tarde. Cuando él volvió a llamar, se estresó debido a que dos de los rehenes fueron asesinados y el sospechoso casi había escapado, Emily respondió histérica, acusándolo de no estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaba y preguntando qué clase de padre que quería ser para su hija cuando él no estaba allí cuando lloraba por él, asustada en una cama de hospital.

Y él le gritó diciendo que ella no estaba siendo justa, que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y que no sabía que su Bethany estaba enferma. Y ella gritó diciendo que él siempre puso su trabajo primero y que por eso Haley le había dejado y estaba contenta de que lo había detectado a tiempo.

Y más tarde esa noche, cuando estaba sentada en la silla de visita incómoda al lado de la cama de Bethany, la puerta se abrió y una Hotch muy cansado y sucio entró en la habitación y se arrodilló a su lado. '¿Cómo está ella?' preguntó con los ojos vidriosos y ella no pudo no caer en sus brazos y llorar sobre sus hombros, susurrando que lo sentía, que estaba asustada por su hija y que no creía nada de lo que ella le había dicho, que sólo estaba frustrada. Y él le tomó la cara entre las manos y se disculpó por no responder a ese maldito teléfono y por no estar allí para ella. Y pasaron treinta y seis horas junto a Bethany y cuando fue dada de alta se fueron a casa y se quedó dos días más con ellos.

Y justo antes de que cogiera su vuelo de regreso tomó a Emily en sus brazos y la besó con fiereza justo en el medio de la zona de embarque y él le dijo que era lo que le importaba, junto con sus hijos, y ya estaba formando a Morgan para reemplazarlo porque el trabajo no era importante ya. Su familia lo era. Y ella lloró y dijo que le quería más que nada y que no podía esperar para estar con él para siempre.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella. Todas sus cosas embaladas y enviadas y en menos de doce horas estaría en sus brazos y sería finalmente permanente. Miró el anillo de plata con un diamante de corte princesa y sonrió al pensar que en quince días tendría otro anillo en su dedo, un anillo que marcaría su compromiso y amor. Y finalmente sería la señora de Aaron Hotchner. Ella en verdad no creía que la vida podía ser mejor.

"Estoy lista mamá..." Oyó a su niña diciendo que bajaba con una pequeña bolsa de color rosa en la espalda y la muñeca blanca como la nieve aplastada en su pecho.

Ella sonrió y la tomó en brazos, tomando su bolso de mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta, contando los minutos para ver sus príncipes.

* * *

Hotch se paseaba por la zona de llegadas, mirando su reloj con ansiedad. Ellas deben llegar en cualquier momento y no podía esperar. Finalmente los seis meses habían pasado y Emily y Bethany volvían a casa definitivamente. Habían pasado por algunos momentos difíciles como predijo pero se las arreglaron para trabajar a través de todo y permanecer juntos.

Emily había dejado la Oficina de la Interpol y tenía una oferta en la Academia. Ella aceptó porque era el trabajo menos peligroso que podía conseguir en la Oficina y tenía un menor número de horas por lo que estaría más en casa.

Hotch finalmente se había retirado y Morgan había tomado su lugar como Jefe de la Unidad. No podía estar más feliz. El primer día que tuvo después de su retiro se despertó después de las ocho y media, por primera vez en Dios sabe cuántos años. Comenzó un libro de Vonnegut que Emily había recomendado y actualmente usaba su cocina para cocinar comida real. Comió lentamente, saboreando su comida y no sólo masticó y tragó. Fue a recoger a Jack a la escuela y luego los dos se fueron al cine y tuvieron pizza para cenar después. Y él estaba en casa para poner a su hijo en la cama y cuando se acostó en su propia cama esa noche se sentía tan ligero y feliz de que él sabía que había hecho la elección correcta.

"¡Papi!" Oyó su voz antes de verlas y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Las miró, finalmente, vio finalmente su amplia sonrisa y ella estaba corriendo hacia él, su vaporoso vestido rosa de flores y su cola de caballo balanceándose de lado a lado y entonces ella estuvo en sus brazos y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba con amor. "¡Mi dulce princesa!" Respiró en su pelo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo satisfecho.

"Eh, tú". Él abrió los ojos y fue recibido con la sonrisa más hermosa en el mundo. Cogió a Bethany en un lado y la tomó en sus brazos, todavía no creer que sostenía sus dos niñas y que no tuvieran el reloj en su contra, que estaban aquí para decirlo y no desaparecer de nuevo.

"Corazón". Le susurró al oído y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar las lágrimas que habían brotado en sus ojos. Estaba tan feliz. "No puedo creer que ya estás aquí..."

"Yo tampoco..." susurró ella y se apartó para mirarlo. Su cara era tan hermosa, sus ojos estaban brillando y él no podía esperar. Él llevó su boca a la suya en un beso dulce, lleno de amor y agradecimiento.

Se separaron y él sabía, en ese momento, con ambas en sus brazos, que todo estaba justo donde se supone que estaría.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, estaban acurrucados en su cama, ambos niños en sus habitaciones ya dormidos después de una cena familiar y dos películas en el sofá. "Realmente me gusta esta casa..." le susurró. La había sorprendido, llevándolos a esta casa de cinco dormitorios y no su a viejo apartamento como ella esperaba. Dijo que tenía mucho tiempo para planificar su vida juntos después de dejar la BAU y no podía dejar que sus dos princesas vivieran en su pequeño y aburrido apartamento. Así que se fue a buscar casa y cuando la encontró, supo que iban a vivir allí.

"Sabía que lo harías..." Él susurró a su vez. "¿No estás realmente enfadada porque que he comprado esto sin ti?"

Ella lo miró y sonrió. "Por supuesto que yo no lo estoy... fue muy dulce. Y honestamente es todo lo que lo que he deseado en una casa".

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso, porque finalmente pudo hacerlo, porque estaba finalmente aquí, porque era finalmente feliz, porque por fin tenía su familia completa. Cuando hicieron el amor esa noche, cuando sintió su piel suave bajo sus dedos y oyó sus gemidos acallados por sus besos, él dio gracias a Dios por haberle dado otra oportunidad, por permitirle encontrar su felicidad con esta mujer y para él lo que demuestra que a veces las hadas de los cuentos eran reales. Tenía la prueba en este momento. Y que iba a vivir su felices para siempre...

* * *

 **Aquí llegó el fin del two-shot.**


End file.
